


The Battle of Beacon a Milk and Cereal Alternative

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU- Cannon divergence, F/F, Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: What would have happened had Ruby chased Pyrrha up that tower, just a little bit faster, and had she been a little more in love with her
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/454525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Battle of Beacon a Milk and Cereal Alternative

A cacophony of noise surrounds them, their fellow hunters and huntresses stand fighting for their lives and the lives of their friends. The dark forms of Grim circle overhead as Nevermore' dive towards their victims below and Ursai charge alongside Beowulves towards the masses of civilians that flee in panic. Amidst it all Ruby stands tall; however, she is torn, part of her wants to find her sister and her partner, but another part wants to pursue the woman she loves. For several moments she stands there immobile, but soon enough, her decision is made for her as she sees a massive Wyvern swooping towards the tower. Without a moment's further hesitance Ruby launches herself toward the tower, her semblance activating and helping her defy the forces of gravity as she rushes up the side of the tower. As she emerges at the top, she arrives just in time to watch as the woman she loves is hit and crashes to the ground, an arrow sticking from her leg. 

“NO!” The scream rips itself from her throat before she even realises it and Ruby is moving faster than she ever has before, toward the woman she loves and the newly minted maiden set to kill her. Her mind doesn’t have time to catch up before she is impacting Cinder and her scythe is slashing across the woman’s face, beating her back as energy starts to leak from silver eyes matching that from the maiden. 

Cinder stumbles back her hand coming up to her face feeling the deep slash that now crosses from her right eye to her left jawline. She looks up, fury filling her at the thought that this child would dare stand up to her, would dare to strike her, but her fury falls flat as she looks up into blazing silver eyes. Even as she looks into the eyes, eyes filled with staunch determination and wrath, her powers almost seem to desert her, locked away in the face of such pure energy. She feels the flames flicker and die, stumbling backwards as the reaper approaches.

There is a loud cry, and for a moment Cinder believes she is saved as the Wyvern dives towards them and the silver eyes leave her, for moments her powers start to resurge. However, what happens next extinguishes whatever hope she still holds as the eyes that had frozen her moments before turn the approaching Grimm to stone even as 3 rounds rip from the scythe shattering the beast to dust. And then the eyes are back on her again, and Cinder does the only thing that she can think of, she turns toward the balcony and jumps, even as the blade of the scythe lashes out behind her. Cinder falls feeling the rush of the air around her, and then she lands, a gryphon appearing below her. For moments she thinks she has escaped, that she has survived, until the pain hits her, raising her head she looks back, and where once she had a dust embedded armour, now there exists a deep slash, just above her tailbone, and she realises, she can’t feel her legs.

Meanwhile atop the tower Ruby turns back to look at the woman she loves, seeing her still alive she smiles as she looks into Pyrrha’s wide eyes, and collapses to the ground unconscious. Seeing Ruby collapse spurs Pyrrha into movement, she tries to lurch to her feet, but the arrow causes her to crash back to the ground. She instead begins to crawl, hauling herself toward Ruby, feeling the rubble from the destroyed tower cutting into her and the dust from the vanquished Grimm filling her lungs. Coughing and sputtering she pulls herself alongside her girlfriend, and sighs as she finds Ruby’s chest still rising and falling with breath. Hauling herself upright she brings her back to the nearby wall, pulling Ruby up alongside her and reaching for the scythe/rifle and pointing it towards the door with what little strength she has left.

When Ruby awakens several days have passed, and she finds herself not in the tower where she had fallen, but rather she finds herself back in the dorms. For a moment she panics as she realises she can’t see Pyrrha, but she quickly calms as she feels a pair of arms pulling her tighter and crimson hair enters her field of view. For a moment she thinks it was all a dream, but then she feels the soreness throughout her body, and notices the charred chunks ripped from her wall and quickly repaired.  
She tries to turn towards her girlfriend with a soft “Pyrrha?” However a movement interrupts her, and instead, she snaps her head over to see Qrow rising from where he had been seated just out of sight at the edge of the room “Uncle Qrow?” She asks 

“I’m here Kiddo,” Qrow says taking a quick pull from his ever-present flask before saying “you know you gave us all quite the scare”

“What? What happened?” Ruby asks 

Qrow sits there considering a moment before he answers “You tell me kiddo, one moment that Wyvern was headed toward the tower. Then there was a light show, the Wyvern was gone, and the other Grimm were fleeing“

Ruby turns to look at the woman beside her taking in the bandages and bruises as she says “I... I don’t know, I went to help Pyrrha, and when I got there, she was down, and Cinder was going to kill her.” Ruby shakes herself as the thought sends shivers down her spine and her eyes unknowingly flash before she continues “The rest is just a blur, there’s flashes, Cinder holding her slashed face, the Wyvern diving towards us before shattering to dust, Cinder jumping from the tower, and then nothing”

Qrow sits there, seeming remarkably sober for a few moments before he nods and says rising to stand and make his way toward the door “you should get some rest kiddo”

“Wait!” Ruby exclaims, “what about the others, Yang, Blake, Weiss, are they, are they ok?”

Qrow sighs heavily, his shoulders slumping slightly as he turns back “they’re alive, I don’t know if they’re going to be ok, but they’re alive”

Seeing the effect his words have had on Ruby he sits back down saying “Yang, she lost an arm, Ironwood has arranged to give her a prosthetic, but she isn’t handling it well.” He runs a hand through his hair, giving Ruby a moment to take in what he’s just told her before continuing “Weiss’ father sent some people to get her, if it weren’t for Winter she would be back in Atlas by now. Instead, she’s been spending time helping Glynda and Winter with extermination and repairs. Your friend Blake, she nearly disappeared, bought a ticket to Menagerie and everything, but she stayed. I don’t know why, but she refuses to leave Yang’s side.”  
Looking out the window, he finishes “As for the others, I don’t really know, I know Pyrrha’s team and team CFVY survived, but I don’t know about anyone else. They have been helping us try and track down what’s left of the White Fang, but that’s all I really know.”

“I... I need to see them” Ruby says trying to get up despite her bodies protestations  
Moments later Qrow is on his feet pushing her back down “you need to rest, what you did, it saved everyone, but it took a toll on you. You need to rest, I’ll send the others in later, but for now, you need sleep.”

“I’m their leader I...” Ruby begins to protest

Qrow, however, cuts her off saying “and you’re not going to do anyone any good if you can’t even stand, so for now, rest, sleep. When you wake up, I’ll bring in everyone, and you, your girlfriend and those friends of yours can talk to your hearts content”

Ruby pouts knowing as much as she wants to argue Qrow is right “fine” she says as Qrow makes his way to and out the door “love you uncle Qrow”

“Love you too kiddo,” Qrow says before slipping out, leaving his niece to snuggle back into bed and fall back asleep.


End file.
